


Demon World

by selim_nagisokrov



Category: Jackie Chan Adventures
Genre: Alternative 'verse - Demon World Episode, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selim_nagisokrov/pseuds/selim_nagisokrov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place just before Jade enters the Demon World. Jackie suffers many humiliations while being a servant to Shendu – many he hopes Jade will never have to experience herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon World

**Author's Note:**

> When the world is rewritten, everyone is affected but Jade. She only saw one day in Shendu’s control over Jackie Chan. Jackie saw countless nights at the demon’s call. This is a look at the humiliation the man had to endure, for no real reason but because Lord Shendu just didn’t like him. I think Jackie changed his mind way too quickly not have a reason behind it.

Shendu held all right to summon him at all hours of the day, cementing a reason why Jackie hated the demon more than life itself. He had just been born when the demon had specifically came to his home and bundled him up, ripping him out of his mother’s arms. From there, he’d been locked away from the outside world taught that his only goal in life was to make the demon happy. Jackie didn’t question this outlook because he didn’t know there was anything else out there.  
  
Just because he didn’t question things didn’t mean he enjoyed his chores either. He could plaster a smile on his face because that was what his master wanted but he couldn’t stop himself from beating up his pillow at night, internally screaming at himself for not fighting back. He knew, deep down, that something wasn’t right. Shendu made the rules in the world but the demon was the one that tore over the line separating the humans from their demon overlords.  
  
“His lordship summons you,” Valmont, the court jester, growled lowly from the door of the servant quarters. Arms crossed over his broad chest, the jester looked anything but filled with tease. Jackie sometimes counted his blessing that he didn’t get roped into Valmont’s job of amusing the dragon demon.   
  
But then again, he doubted Valmont was humiliated as much as Jackie was by the end of the day. Jest of the court were one thing (Valmont could do a good Irish Jig when he wanted to), but the Chinese servant was left little respect by the end of the day. Pushing himself up from under his flimsy blanket, the man grabbed his vibrantly mismatched clothes, unable to look the messenger in the eye.   
  
“Do take your time, we can’t be having him unsatisfied,” grumbled the white-haired man.  
  
“I don’t tell you how to do your job,” Retorted Jackie. Sliding his pants on his bare waist, the Chinese man marched out of the room, ignoring the snickers coming from the other court jesters. Ratso, at least, gave him a good luck thumbs up but no one took it to heart. No one wanted Jackie’s job. It was one thing to cut the demon’s talons; it was a whole other to be in his position every night since he was a child.  
  
The large doors leading to Shendu’s private chambers were pushed open by Shadowkhan, allowing Jackie entrance where the demon sat, on his large bed. Lowering his gaze to the floor, Jackie bowed politely, keeping his ears open for the door to close. He waited for the Demon to invite him closer but the room remained uncomfortably quiet. Finally, the large demon opened his jaws, “Let us hope you’re worth is kept.”  
  
“Of course, Master.” Jackie’s stepped closer, never making eye contact.  
  
Dropping to his knees between the large demon’s thighs, Jackie raised the demon’s loincloth. Flaccid on the bed was the dragon’s large penis, a golden-green like the rest of him with a rock hard design. Wrapping a hand around the large penis, Jackie propped himself on the bed with his elbows, properly not making eye contact with the master.  
  
Up and down his left hand moved, from base to tip. The rough texture of the demon’s penis was very different from his human flesh. He never meant to but he always considered the difference between the two, unable to understand why the demon would require someone so obviously incompatible. He was always prone to the jokes about his services to the Master but the reality was he’d never slept with the demon. It was impossible but such a chance always plagued the back of his mind when he listened to the dragon’s resolve break.  
  
His breathing would become ragged with each second that the demon hardened. It was when his hand, no longer able to touch at the fingertips, began to cramp that he climbed further on the bed. Wrapping his hands around the base of Shendu’s cock, Jackie brought his lips to the tip, his tongue brushing across the large uncut head.  
  
The head was hard enough getting into his mouth, too large for such a small hole but he tried his best each time to swallow more. When his throat began to constrict, he pulled back before coming back in. His hands worked the rest of the swollen penis. He could feel Shendu playing with his hair, pulling the long braid back, the hairs trickling through his claws. The thin piece of string that held his hair in place was snipped away and the hair fell down Jackie’s back, cascading down like a river.  
  
He hated his hair long, it got in the way but Shendu demanded he grow it out. The demon’s rough chuckles followed. “Like a woman’s.”  
  
Jackie ignored him, focusing on the angry red tip of the demon’s penis. Sliding the rough skin back, Jackie spat on the head before taking the head back in his mouth. Eyes closed, he lost himself in a series of ministrations. Lick, suck, kiss, jerk. He pushed the swollen cock into his mouth, fighting back the urge to gag again when the hard tip pressed against the back of his throat. Shendu moaned loudly.  
  
“Get on your knees…” The dragon breathed lowly.   
  
Sliding off the bed, Jackie removed his clothes before doing as instructed. Face to the ground, looking towards the wide doors, he pushed his bottom in the air, lowering his upper body in an open slope. He could hear the dragon move. Twin mirrors on the high walls gave him a good view of his Master, crouched behind him. He could feel the heavy meat of the demon slapping against his pale bottom as Shendu taunted Jackie with what could happen.  
  
He would never, though. The demon wasn’t stupid. The human was too small. He would never survive being fucked by such a large creature. As satisfactory as a few minutes of gratuitous sex in his enemy’s body would be, the dead couldn’t be humiliated. Jackie prepared to lower his gaze but a slap to his bottom that sent him forward a few feet brought his attention back up towards the door. He couldn’t see the mirrors until Shendu grabbed his ankles, dragging him back to his original spot.  
  
The two mirrors showed him again, centered in their image with the large demon masturbating behind him. Shendu’s eyes darkened in hue as he worked his huge cock between his hands. His face grimaced with the first shot of seed. Jackie winced at the painfully hot cum on his back. The dragon worked his cock roughly, trying to milk the next load. The second one was as painful as the last, it landed on Jackie’s burning back with a harder splatter than the first. That would sting in the morning.  
  
Shifting his knees to alleviate some of the pain on them, Jackie watched his image. His cheerful deposition was gone, replaced by a creature of pain and torment. What had he done in his past life to have deserved this treatment? He looked away again, only to have hair grabbed. Bowed out, Jackie fought back a cry of pain. Another load slammed into his back, caking into his hair.  
  
The demon released him finally, causing Jackie to slam face first onto the hard ground. He laid on the cool ground for a few seconds, trying to enjoy it over the burning across his back. He’d have to see Uncle to get some healing balm before he went to bed that night.  
  
Finally finding the ability to sit up, Jackie rested himself on his bent knees. His long hair spiraled around him, adding to the muck on the ground. “Is Master satisfied?” He asked, trying to keep contempt out of his voice.  
  
“I’ll call for you again, tomorrow. You’re free to go, Chan.” The demon lay back on his bed. “And I’ll need my talons clipped tomorrow, after the parade through my cities.”  
  
“Of course, Master.” Jackie climbed to his feet.  
  
“And clean that foul mess before you part.” The demon pointed towards the puddles on the ground. Nodding, Jackie used his purple jacket-vest to gather the mess before pulling back on his trousers. His shoes tucked firmly under his arm as he bowed before his Master. The demon slept peacefully as Jackie left his chambers wondering why things had to be this way.


End file.
